


classroom cupids

by darksylvir



Series: second chance slice of life au [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bad Matchmaking, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, OOC, but it works - Freeform, i guess?, the children are trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksylvir/pseuds/darksylvir
Summary: In which our heroes are helpless against the forces of karma, destiny, and very determined elementary-schoolers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mikorei Week 2016, Day 4 - Helpless. Heavy on the fluff and dumb shenanigans, light on decent characterization xD I can't help it, I still adore this universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

He did fail, spectacularly. But seeing as he was up against Awa-sensei, that wasn’t too much of a surprise.

“Absolutely not.”

“Why the _he--_ ”

“Need I remind you this car is full of children, Sato-san?”

“…why the _heck_ not?”

A few of the nearby students gasped. Izumo winced. “You don’t really spare the kids any in that tone, Mikoto.”

“And that proves my point.” The rail rattled around a curve, but Awashima still managed to keep her annoyingly firm posture. “You are out of your league, Sato-san, and I’ll not encourage you.”

“I’m just askin' for a name.” He was not whining, no matter what her face said. “I was the one who got Izumo hired, remember?”

“I can’t fathom why you’d think that’s any kind of leverage--I’m still trying to rid myself of him.”

“…guys, I’m right here.”

In her heels, she could meet his stare head on--and hold it. After a while, one of the children tugged at Izumo’s jacket. “Izzy-sensei, I’m kinda scared.”

The doctor sighed, fished around in his pocket for a spare candy, and vaguely regretted volunteering as chaperone. Though, he had gotten to see Sera-chan in casual dress--almost worth it. Almost.

“Me too kid. Me. Too.”

* * *

Defeat hung over Sensei like a sad banner, by the time he made it back to their class seats. Anna patted his shoulder, while three seats ahead Rikio did the same to a vaguely crushed Yata.

“It’s Awa-sensei, man. No one wins those kind of fights.”

“Yes, Sensei’s still the greatest, don’t worry.”

“Kinda helpless here, though.”

“‘Hopeless’. Don’t use English if you’re gonna mess up the words.”

“Be nice, Fushimi-kun, not everyone gets to spend their vacations in America.”

“Tch.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Helpless is no help, hopeless is no hope.”

“Aww, but I like Rei-sensei.”

“Yo, you like anyone who looks like that.”

“What do you mean no hope? Sensei is ten times better than any teacher anywhere--he could get with anyone he wants!”

“Shhh!”

Anna-chan had a finger to her lips, glaring just a little bit. Sensei was napping again, like always, but it was a broody kind of nap; they could tell. The students clustered closer together.

“Well, okay then. Not hopeless. Not at all.”

“Don’t bet on it.”

“Fushimi-kun!”

“…fine. Not hopeless. One-million to one is still something.”

“Not helpless, either.”

“How come? Awa-sensei already shut him down.”

“Well, Sensei’s got us, obviously.”

“Us? How are we gonna--”

“We just have to work together and come up with something. I mean, we’d do anything to help out Sensei, right?”

“Right.”

“Right!”

“…right.”

Someone cleared their throat, right on the edge of the circle. They shuffled aside to let Anna-chan through, her notebook open and pen in hand. She settled in the middle; Fushimi-kun scrunched against the window to make room. Her calm eyes were a little bit scary when they focused like that, but that just meant this was _serious._

“So, where do we start?”

* * *

_Plan the First: Retrieve the Name._

It would be too obvious if they went after it right away, Fushimi-kun said. So they waited a few days, some half-hoping Sensei would brush off the trip and whatever went with it. But no, the vocal majority insisted--something had been _special._

And since Sensei suddenly spent a lot more time glaring out windows and forgetting which lesson he was on, well, guess they were right.

“At this rate, we’re all gonna fail the unit.”

“We are _not_. It’s just like when ‘Tara-sensei got in that accident and was laid up in hospital awhile, remember?”

“Yeah, Sensei got his class _and_ ours through. Just didn’t take care of himself.”

“Well, let’s make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Anna-chan and Yo were chosen to be the ambassadors. Anna because she was responsible, Yo because sometimes adults called him charming--and he believed them. Either way, Awa-sensei hadn’t quite met with an attack like theirs before.

“A thank you letter?”

“Yes.” Anna lowered her gaze shyly, made a show of fussing with her skirt. “Rei-sensei made our visit so very interesting, we all wanted to show our appreciation.”

“My mom’s always saying how teachers don’t get enough credit these days.” Yo crossed his hands behind his head, winked. “Come on, Awa-sensei. You’re his friend, right? Think it’s something he’d like?”

“Of course, but--” Her brow furrowed. “I feel you could just address it to the title he gave you.”

“True, but it’s gonna be hard to get it delivered to just Rei-sensei, right?”

“Well, you could always give it to me, and I’ll pass it on the next time we meet.”

“No offense, Awa-sensei, but you work _all the time._ It isn’t gonna have the same effect if you get it to him later--we already wasted a few days coming up with this.”

“Also, we think it would show our respect if he sees we went through the effort to find out his actual name.” Anna looked up, eyes shimmering. “Please, sensei?”

Awashima-sensei was not an idiot, but she also wasn’t as heartless as _certain_ individuals were apt to claim. So, stuck between her friend’s honor and the cherubic faces of two children--damn, that Sato was crafty. She sighed, picking up a pen.

“Very well.”

_Forgive me, Rei-senpai._

* * *

“Hisakawa Rei–what?”

“Rai-yu-ri?” Yo tried, shrugging. “Awa-sensei said it’s a family name on his mom’s side. _Hafu_ or something.” He thumbed his nose with a grin. “Guess that’s where he gets.”

“Don’t do that, kid.” Sensei glared down at the paper. Glared at a lot of things, these days.

“Reilly,” Fushimi-kun said, in his perfect pronunciation. “It’s Reilly.”

Anna nodded. “You’ll have to practice, Sensei.”

Sensei closed his eyes; those lines he had were getting deeper. “Look, you--I appreciate it, I guess, but don’t go messing around anymore.”

“But _Sensei_ , this is your chance!”

“Yeah, now you just have to find him in the school database.”

“Like a hacker!”

“…that ain’t how you go about these things.” He reached out, bowed Anna’s head beneath his palm. “Write your letter. Give it to Awa-sensei.”

“What about you, Sensei?”

“I--need a smoke.”

* * *

The atmosphere during cleaning hour was a dull one, all half-hearted eraser clapping and the slow sweep of brooms. Sensei’d gone off to get that cigarette, and the class despaired--that is, until Yata slammed his fist on a nearby desk.

“We can’t give up!”

“Oh God,” said someone who sounded like Fushimi-kun, as the rest of the students rallied around.

“I may not see what’s so special ‘bout that weirdo megane teach, but if Sensei wants a chance then we’re gonna make sure he gets one!”

“Yata-san, that’s--!”

“Our pride’s at stake too--Sensei didn’t teach us to quit.”

“But he’s the one who told us to stop.”

“Stop ‘messing around’--he probably just doesn’t want us to get in trouble.”

“Or maybe it’s a test?”

“Come on, Anna-chan, what do you think?”

She was twisting a strand of pale hair around her finger, like she always did when she was thinking. One glance to the empty desk, one glance to the sky outside--two figures on a distant rooftop, trailing smoke. She nodded.

“Alright, what’s next?”

* * *

_Plan the Second: An Offer He Can’t Refuse_

The letter was written out by Maria-chan, since her hand was the neatest, but they all made sure to sign their own names and add short, careful messages. It was folded and pressed into a clean envelope. Fushimi-kun added the address–-he’d had the most practice in English writing. Anna-chan took it home in preparation.

The next morning was business as usual. Each went through the daily rituals of breakfast and school prep, waving goodbye to their parents as they dashed out their doors.

The school bell rang. The students took their seats.

All except for four.

* * *

“Pedal faster, Rikio!”

“I’m trying Yata-san!”

The train wouldn’t wait on them. Anna-chan braced herself on Rikio’s shoulders, leaning into each too-sharp turn. Fushimi-kun locked the seat of Yata’s 10-speed in a deathgrip, and regretted everything.

“Don’t worry! We’ll make it! We’ve got the fastest bikes in the school!”

“I know, just get us there!”

The station swung into view. Rikio slammed his brakes, Yata skidded past him, stopping just short of a signpost. Fushimi-kun all but fell off, spent the next couple of minutes being thankful for the ground till Anna-chan pulled him up.

“Alright, you two head back, make sure to let Sensei know we’re alright.”

“Mostly.”

“Come on, Fushimi-kun.”

“Best of luck!”

“Don’t screw it up!”

The shuttle would need a pass, but other than that it was automated. Fushimi-kun pulled out his phone, tapping out some shaky commands. He put it to the scanner; the gate swished open. A few more strokes and Anna-chan was through.

“That’s amazing, Fushimi-kun.”

“Not really.” He was not blushing, just winded and possibly traumatized. “Just needed the code from my cousin’s ID.”

They ducked into a corner as a few late students rushed by. Anna-chan straightened, fixed her too-large blazer and tried to straighten the collar on Fushimi-kun’s filched jacket. “Ready?”

“…we’ve come this far.”

“Then let’s go.”

They made it onto the last car over.

* * *

“Huh, are you--kids?!”

Anna-chan twirled around to face their sudden accuser, eyes wide and one finger poised delicately against her chin. She _sparkled._ Fushimi-kun didn’t even know how.

“Onii-san, thank _goodness._ ” The _moe_ was honestly slightly more terrifying than the bike ride. “Could you please help us? We’re looking for Hisakawa-sensei’s class.”

The upperclassman seemed about equally stunned. “Hisakawa-sensei? Why--”

“I’m here with his little brother.” She tugged Fushimi-kun over. “We’ve got some important documents he left at home.”

“I didn’t know Sensei had another brother…”

“Can’t you see the family resemblance?” She nudged his ribs ever so slightly. Fushimi-kun had no idea what she expected outta him, but--wait. Groaning inwardly, he tried to mimic that plastic smile. The high-schooler blinked, then nodded.

“Oh, yeah, huh.” He pointed down another wing. “Keep going down that way, he should be in classroom 4-D.”

“Thank you, nii-san!” She dropped the face the minute they were a good distance away. “Fushimi-kun. Never tell anyone.”

“…got it.”

* * *

Rei had just entered a rather fascinating discourse on the first revolutionary effects of the Slate’s relocation to post-war Japan, when there occurred a series of soft knocks upon the classroom door. So soft that he wasn’t quite sure he hadn’t imagined them--until they picked up once again.

“Excuse me for one moment.”

He noted which students perked up at the sudden interruption; perhaps another quiz would soon be in order. The outline was already formed in mind when he slid open the door, only to promptly disappear when he saw who was on the other side.

“Rei-sensei.” The girl had an envelope in her hands--she bowed, gravely, extending it towards him. “This is for you. A thank you letter from Class H at Suzaku Elementary.”

He took it upon reflex, his higher functions still somewhat preoccupied. “You’re from the last tour class--how ever did you manage to get here?”

“Luck and stupidity,” the boy volunteered, earning him a sideways glance from his companion. “What? I’m not saying the power of love.”

A murmur was starting to rise behind him. The class president raised her hand. “Sensei, is everything alright?”

“Quite, Yoshino-kun.” Somewhat of a lie, but that could not be helped. “I am afraid I have found a few matters that require some urgent attention. Please use this time to preview tonight’s reading, as there will be a quiz tomorrow.”

The sudden, familiar startle of textbooks being pulled out in panic followed him out into the hallway, mitigated only slightly as the door slid closed. The entire situation was still highly surreal, but at least a little more private. The girl seemed to be reconsidering something; the boy looked as if he hadn’t stopped.

“Have we--disturbed you, sensei?” she began, her hands folding into themselves. He remembered them, clasped in a grasp much larger--but gentle, nevertheless, enough tenderness to be read at a distance. He smiled, shifted the envelope into the crook of his arm.

“I shall not coddle you with a lie--yes, my lesson plan for the day has been completely upended. However--” He took in their stalwart stances, the marks of their journey. “I can tell that it was a gesture born from the purest intent. Thank you, Kushina-kun, Fushimi-kun.”

The boy started. “You know our names?”

“I do have a rather good memory.” He was somewhat tempted to ruffle the child’s unruly hair--but, alas, he was not their beloved Sensei. “Come along, then. I’m sure a certain individual has been given at least two reasons to rethink his lax management policies.”

Fushimi-kun made a familiar sound through his teeth, and Kushina-kun’s shoulders dropped ever so slightly. Still, they made no fuss as they followed him down the hall.

They really were better than their so-called Sensei deserved.

* * *

As he’d expected, their adventure had not gone unnoticed. Halfway to the office they were met with a panicked administrator and two school guards. Rather a show of overkill for a pair of truant elementary students who were neither injured nor missing, he pointed out. They relented, albeit grudgingly. They often did.

Calls were made, schedules rearranged and substitutes summoned. Rei allowed a brief lecture from the school principal, but nothing more. They needed to be on their way, after all, if the children were to make at least the last few periods.

He would take them, of course; he’d entertain no alternative.

The afternoon found them cruising along the bridge that connected Ashinaka Island to Shizume proper. The children had been quiet, for the most part–presumably contemplating their brief foray into delinquency. Kushina-kun was the one to speak up.

“Rei-sensei, there’s something else.”

Fushimi-kun clicked his tongue. He was rather inclined to agree with the sentiment, but the rearview mirror showed a pair of determined eyes, and such fortitude certainly should not be discouraged. “Yes, Kushina-kun?”

There was a beat--not of hesitation, but for something to be gathered up and let go. “Could you please give Sato-sensei your contact information?”

His hands twitched against the wheel, and he was suddenly quite thankful they were on a completely straight course. Unlike the current conversation. “Do you mean to tell me you have plans to subject me to further elaborate mischief?”

“Probably,” muttered Fushimi-kun and--

“Please,” insisted Kushina-kun.

He held back a sigh. There was a reason he had chosen to teach high school rather than the elementary grades. It was not that he was particularly bad with children--only their worlds were so open, and so easily trespassed upon. “I am afraid I cannot think highly of a man who would involve children in this particular pursuit.”

“He didn’t.”

“…told us to quit.”

So, even prickly Fushimi-kun had some loyalty when pressed. He kept his eyes on the road. “Your fondness for your teacher is admirable. However, I have little intention of surrendering my personal information to someone I’ve known only for the space of an afternoon.”

One afternoon that refused to leave him, but that he could not say. He’d never before felt closer to that unique history, one that had fascinated him since his early years--more vivid, those pivotal moments, sharp with a longing he wasn’t sure was his own. He’d never spoken of his own conjectures concerning Munakata Reisi, nor of the private sympathy he elicited--except to these children, apparently, coaxed by the pressure of an unwavering amber gaze.

His pulse jumped, suddenly, along the inside of his right wrist--as it had before.

“Rei-sensei.” Kushina-kun’s eyes seemed much older than her face. “For a long time, it feels like Sensei’s been waiting. He’s good at pretending, but everyone knows. That’s why we try to help. Except at the stairs, just for a little while--he stopped.” There was a flicker in the mirror when she looked away. “I think you did, too.”

There was nothing exactly to say to that--not without stepping into her world, leaving an irreversible mark. So he kept the wheel steady, and followed its course.

* * *

Their Sensei was waiting at the school gate, grinding out what looked suspiciously like three-quarters of a cigarette upon their approach. Rei had been hoping that the low light and the heat haze of the evening had been responsible for creating that distant impression of disgruntled attractiveness. They were not.

Damn.

The children had slowed their pace. Understandable, as even the most revered of teachers must mete out discipline. However, Rei was still of the opinion that the man before them was more than responsible for the inception of his students’ ridiculous stunt--he’d see to it that he’d accept blame equal to that which he was prepared to dispense.

Only, there seemed to be no need.

Instead, Sato-sensei dropped gently into an awkward crouch, bringing him level with the children’s lowered gaze. His hands went one to each head; heavy, yes, but with relief. “Oi.” Their eyes rose. “Never again.”

That was all it took. Kushina-kun dove for his shoulder, while Fushimi-kun resigned himself to a half-hearted kick at the sand. Rei felt something shift in him. Or settle. He could never quite tell.

“Sato Mikoto.” The name tasted familiar--but he’d said it before, at the shrine, and perhaps in places beyond his memory. That amber gaze fixed upon him--and this, too, was inevitable. “In order to prevent future disturbances and to discuss the repayment of my time and travel, I shall require your presence at the hotel OOO bar--this Saturday, 8 sharp.”

“Hah?”

How eloquent--but then, it had never been the words that moved him. He gestured to Kushina-kun’s wide eyes, Fushimi-kun’s hunched shoulders. “I find myself helpless in the face of extraordinary children, I’m afraid. I trust you will not squander their efforts.”

He smirked, and they were eye-to-eye again--physically, at least. “Guess I’ll owe them, then, Hisakawa Reilly.”

One surprise after another. “My, you’ve almost managed to say that correctly.”

“Coulda had more practice, you give it up earlier.”

 _“Sensei.”_ Fushimi-kun looked a bit ill. “Aren’t you _done?_ ”

But really, they’d just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [darksylvir](http://darksylvir.tumblr.com)
> 
> Feel free to follow! :)


End file.
